John Cassidy
|sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 80 Erfahrungspunkte: 300 Rüstungsklasse: 6 Aktionspunkte: 8 Gewichtslimit: 175 Nahkampfschaden: 1 Reaktion: 14 Heilungsrate: 1 |proto = (stage 1) (stage 2) (stage 3) (stage 4) |fertigkeiten = |schauspieler = Adam Dravean (unoffiziell) |dialog = VCCasidy.msg VCMACRAE.MSG |fußzeile = }} ist ein möglicher Gefährte des Auserwählten in Fallout 2, der in Vault City wohnt. Auch ist er der Vater von Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Hintergrund Durch seine lange Zeit der Abenteuer, ist er nicht mehr in der besten Verfassung. Dazu beigetragen haben eine Metallplatte in seinem Kopf, viele alte Verletzungen, ein fehlendes Auge und Überbleibsel einiger größerer Wunden, wie eine Stichwundedurch ein Messer aus 2203 und Schusswunden von 2195, 2199 und 2201.COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2) in Fallout 2 Trotz dieses Lebens voller Gewalt hat er einen freundlichen und netten Charakter... zumindest Personen gegenüber, die er respektiert. Jeder, der ihn verärgert muss damit rechnen wie Dreck behandelt zu werden, meist gefolgt von einem der Flüche aus John Cassidys großer Sammlung. Myron ist das bevorzugte Opfer von John Cassidys Sticheleien, als das jugendliche Genie, das neben der Erschaffung der medizinischen Plage des Ödlands von dem alten Mann als menschlicher Abfall behandelt. Mit der Zeit erlitt John Cassidy eine Herzerkrankung, wodurch er medizinische Hilfe durch einen Cardiostimulator benötigt, damit sein Herz weiterschlägt. Wenn man John Cassidy mit Psycho, Buffout oder Jet behandelt, stirbt er sofort durch einen Herzanfall, also scheinen Steroide und Amphetamine ihm besonders zu schaden. Diese Herzerkrankung hat er auch an seine Tochter Rose of Sharon Cassidy (aus Fallout: New Vegas) vererbt. John Cassidy braucht richtige medizinische Hilfe, die er nur in Vault City finden kann, wo er schon eine Zeit vor dem Jahr 2241 aufhält. Doch dadurch, dass er ein Außenweltler ist, wird ihm diese medizinische Hilfe verwehrt. Wie jeder andere von außerhalb, darf er nicht in den eigentlichen Stadtbereich Vault Citys und muss sich damit zufrieden geben, dass er gegen Kronkorken von einen veralteten und teilweise beschädigten Auto-Doc Behandlungen erkaufen kann. Um die Herzerkrankung zu heilen, reicht die einfache Behandlung (das Heilen von Wunden) nicht aus, und umfangreichere Behandlungen sind unerschwinglich teuer. In dieser Zeit erwarb er auch seine Bar, genannt Spitoon in dem Bereich vor der eigentlichen Stadt Vault City. Wenn der Auserwählte mit John Cassidy redet, kann er als Begleiter rekrutiert werden, da er genug von diesem Ort hat. Er wird keinem Sklavenhändler, Childkiller oder Charakter mit Intelligenz unter Level 4, oder Karma unter -100 folgen. Er verlässt den Auserwählten nicht, wenn er nach dem Anheuern eine dieser Reputationen bekommt oder das Karma unter -100 sinkt, jedoch wird er dem Spieler, wenn dieser ihn einmal bittet zu gehen nicht wieder folgen. Wenn der Auserwählte ihn überreden kann Vault City zu verlassen, bleibt weiterhin seine Intoleranz gegenüber Drogen und anderen Hilfsmitteln. Er äußert Zweifel, wenn er mit anderen Hilfsmitteln, wie Stimpaks, alkoholischen Getränken, oder Nuka-Cola behandelt wird, auch wenn diese ihm nicht schaden. Herzpillen können auf Westin's Ranch in der RNK gefunden werden, jedoch haben sie keine Auswirkung auf John Cassidy und haben mit seiner Erkrankung nichts zu tun (auch wenn er behauptet, dass er sich besser fühlt nach ihrer Einnahme, klagt er weiterhin häufig über Probleme). In Fallout: New Vegas wird bestätigt, dass er dem Auserwählten auf seinen Reisen folgte. Seine Tochter folgte seinem Beispiel nach und beschloss dem Kurier zu folgen. Kurz nach der Geburt von seiner Tochter brach er gen Osten auf und verschwand. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter * Er sagt, dass er am besten mit Schrotflinten und Gewehren umgehen kann (er hat bei Rekrutierung eine Abgesägte Schrotflinte), sowie Pistolen. Er kann auch Schlagstöcke und Speere verwenden. Er sagt, dass er früher gejagt hat, aber schämt sich dafür, wie ein Stammesangehöriger gejagt zu haben. An dieser Stelle kann der Auserwählte ihm mitteilen, dass er auch ein Stammesangehöriger ist, so dass Cassidy sich entschuldigt und sagt, dass Speere gute Waffen sind und von vielen seiner Freunde aus Stämmen verwendet werden. * Er ist ein exzellenter Schütze und der beste Schütze, den man in Fallout 2 als Begleiter haben kann. Er ist stark mit dem Pancor-Bohrhammer und dem Gaussgewehr. Er kann auch mit einem Solar Scorcher ausgerüstet werden, welchen er mit der gleichen Genauigkeit wie kleine Waffen benutzen kann. Anzumerken ist, dass er keine Animation für große Waffen hat, was ihn daran hindert ein Plasmagewehr, ein Lasergewehr oder das pulse rifles zu verwenden. Inventar Andere Interaktionen * Wenn man Cassidy in seiner Bar in Vault City anspricht, wird er seine Unzufriedenheit mit seinem Leben und der Behandlung von Bürger Sergeant Stark, der seine Einrichtung zerstört hat. * Wenn der Auserwählte den Status Captain of the Guard in Vault City erreicht, kann man zu Stark zurückkehren und von ihm verlangen, dass er für die Schäden aufkommt, wodurch man 500$ und 500 Erfahrungspunkte bekommt. Notizen * Er mag keine Ghule (wie Lenny) oder Erfinder von Drogen (wie Myron). * Wenn der Auserwählte Jet, Psycho oder Buffout an Cassidy verwendet, stirbt dieser an einem Herzanfall. * Wenn man Cass als Gefährte hat und Crazy, Crazy, Crazy durch das Reparieren von Rhonda beendet, wird das Nachtvolk in der Black-Rock-Höhle sagen "the voices knew flower girl's father", was heißt, dass sie John Cassidy getroffen haben. Das gleiche kann auch vom Nightkin bei Das Schweigen der Brahmin gehört werden, wenn man sich mit Cass als Begleiter nahe bei ihm versteckt. Behind the scenes * John Cassidy sollte ursprünglich MacRae heißen. Dies kann man sehen, wenn man ihn an Metzger verkauft, anhand des VCMACRAE.MSG. * Cassidy behauptet, dass sein Vater ihn nach seinem Lieblingscomiccharakter, welcher wahrscheinlich Proinsias Cassidy ist, ein irischer Vampir aus der Comicreihe "Preacher", von Garth Enis und Steve Dillon. Cassidy benutzt die selben Schwüre und Ausdrücke im Spiel, wie der Comiccharakter. * Cassidy's Kampfposen sind eine Referenz zu Final Fantasy VII, mit verschiedenen Aussagen, in denen er sich wünscht er hätte ein "Limit Break" * Rose of Sharon Cassidy sagt genau wie John Cassidy, dass sie einen Drink gebrauchen könnte. * The Fallout 2 Restoration Project fügt einen von Fans gemachten, verbesserten redenden Kopf für Cassidy hinzu. Er wird gesprochen vom Restoration Project's Hauptschreiber (er spricht ihn auch im Mutants Rising mod). Vorkommen kommt nur in Fallout 2 vor. Außerdem wird er in Fallout: New Vegas erwähnt. Galerie CassidyTH.png| Cassidy's talking head (neutral) Fo2 John Cassidy GoodDisposition.png| Good reaction Fo2 John Cassidy BadDisposition.png| Bad reaction Referenzen en:John Cassidy pl:John Cassidy ru:Джон Кассиди uk:Джон Кессіді zh:John Cassidy Kategorie:Fallout 2 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 2 Händler Kategorie:Fallout 2 Begleiter Kategorie:Vault City Kategorie:Begleiter Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas nur erwähnte Charaktere